hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Rebirth
Gameplay and Features The game is in the 2.5D plane, where the characters are rendered in 3D, but fight on 2D backgrounds. Like Galactic Fighters before it, Galactic Rebirth plays similarly to Killer Instinct and Injustice, in which the match consists of a single round with multiple health bars. when the opponent's first health bar is depleted, there is a pause and the match resumes with whatever health and timer the winner has left. The one who depletes both the opponent's health bars wins the match. Although special moves function similarly to Street Fighter and other 2D titles, the control scheme is similar to that of Tekken, in which each button corresponds to each of the fighters' limbs instead of the strength of the attack. It also inherits a couple of things like Air combos and wall bounces, which originate from Superhero Showdown. Outrage and Final Surge make a comeback, reworked to be similar to Senketsu Ougi from Sengokuden and Supreme Attack from Superhero Showdown. It also Inherits Monstrous Rumble's Jekyll and Hyde System to add more variety. Rosters Playable * Akira Uchiha (Human, Japan, Naginata, Miko, Youkai hunter) * Alpha-130 (Mecha, South Korea, Programmed, Super Robot, Gestalt) * Amazinator (Human, United States, Disco Kung Fu, Retro Dancer, Trending Moves) * Black Jaguar (Werejaguar, Mexico, Aztec Warfare, Quetzalcoatl, Tezcatlipoca) * Cyber Knight (Enhanced Human, United States, Cyber Ninjitsu, Strider, Malware) * Enigmaniac (Human, United Kingdom, Cane Fencing, Professor of Riddles, Prince of Crime) * Feng Guan (Human, China, Shaolin Kung Fu, Fearless Warrior, Bronze Fist) * Gabriel Zeronos (Vampire, Romania, Dark Arts, Shadow Lord, Blood Magic) * Ginji Hojosaburo (Half-Human son of Amaterasu, Japan, Katana, Kid Samurai, Hokage) * Gruford O'Malley (Dullahan, Ireland, Battle Axe, Paladin, Executioner) * Inpphy Tremaine (Succubus, France, Seductiveness, Rapunzel, Banshee) * Killer Bear (Human, Germany, Pro Wrestling, Face Persona, Heel Persona) * Kurenai Izayoi (Human, Japan, Ninjitsu, Kusarigama, Dual Kunai) * Magog Zodd Keldor (Human, Greece, Twin Xiphos, Gladiator, Spartan Way) * Maria Gainsborough (Human, United States, Toshin-Ryu, Shotoclone, Dragon Bane) * Michael Bates, Jr. (Human, Scotland, Boxing, Pugilist, Highlander) * Mizuchimaru Yamatosai (Human, Japan, Muay Thai, Atonement, Karasu Tengu) * Mr. Bamboozle (Human, Ireland, Trickery, Gambler, Court Jester) * Ms. Error (Human, Russia, Mixed Martial Arts, Freeze Ray, Shrink Suit) * Neo Raider (Enhanced Human, United States, Cyber Ninjitsu, Drone Attack, Shotgun) * Nessie Westfield (Human, France, Silat, Noble Woman, Pirate Captain) * Omnisaurus (Kaiju, Costa Rica, Primal Instinct, Dinosaur, Dragon) * Piccolo Waldaros (Human, Italy, Toshin-Ryu, Grandmaster, Power of Nothingness) * Sari Rorschach (Human, Brazil, Jiu Jitsu, Red Belt, Gadgeteer) * Shana Kyubizuko (Human, Japan, Ainu Dagger, Hawk Wing, Wolf Howl) * Speedway (Human, United States, Judo, Speedster, Paradox) * Star Rose (Artificial Intelligence, Japan, Programmed, Space Sabers, Bullet Hell) * Takashi Nonomura (Human, Japan, Various weapons, Archery, Bo Staff) * Tetsuya Mishima (Human, Japan, Ninjitsu, Fuma Shuriken, Genjutsu) * Total Karnage (Cyborg, Australia, No Discipline, Chainsaw, Heavy Machine Gun) * Viper Bloodberry (Human, Kenya, Capoeira, Dancer, Shaman) * Zarok Gainsborough (Enhanced Human, United States, Cryomancer, Arctic Blade, Winter Armor) * Zwei Stroheim (Werewolf, Germany, Primal Instinct, Man's Best Friend, Full Moon) DLCs Season 1 * Azure Dragon (Human, China, Tai Chi, Water Sword, Water Armor) * Carnaval Mistress (Human, Brazil, Capoeira, Performer, Alluring) * Ky Ragna (Nephilim, New Zealand, Toshin-Ryu and scythe, Dark Messiah, Vengeful Beast) * Little Turbo (Human, United States, Boxing, Glory Days, Last Stand) * Nagaina Mahendra (Lamia, India, Viper Style, Rattler, Cobra) * Polemos Nikos (Cyclops, Greece, War Hammer, Hoplite, Gladiator) * Scorpio the Great (Mutated Human, United States, Primal Instinct, Petty Thief, Animalistic) * Snow Queen (Enhanced Human, Germany, Cryomancer, Fairest of All, Cold Heart) * Spurious Bahamut (Dragon Kin, United States, Primal Instinct, Dragon Queen, Feral Hybrid) * Wulfsbane (Wendigo, United States, War Club, Shaman, Head Hunter) * Yoshimitsu Hokage (Gashadokuro, Japan, Dual wield Katana, Double Edge, Fire Aura) Season 2 * Astrid Brunhild (Valkyrie, Norway, Axe and Shield, Shield Maiden, Beast Tamer) * Jamal Al-Razaad (Ifrit, Saudi Arabia, Pyromancer, Supernova, Hellfire) * MagiStar (Vampire, United Kingdom, Reality Warping, Death's Embrace, Time Overwrite) * Menma Akimichi (Gyuki, Japan, Kanabo, Sumo, Shugoki) * Mordred Strange (Lich, United Kingdom, Dark Magic, False King, Undead Legion) * Ramon-Tep (Mummy, Egypt, Dark Magic, Eye of Horus, Claw of Anubis) * Sayaka Kamiya (Onryo, Japan, Bai Quan, Lost Girl, Yandere) * Tarosuke Kurosaki (Shinigami, Japan, Nodachi, Full Bringer, Hollow King) * Tyrannus (Alien Overlord, Planet Grandeuria, Dual Edge Sword, Power Gauntlet, Last Peacekeeper) * Volt Prower (Toon, United States, Wacky Punchy, Retro Toon, Flash Style) * Yaotl-Kan (Ahuizotl, Mexico, Primal Instinct, Luchador, Jaguar Warrior) Season 3 * Antivirus AKA Django Kur (Enhanced Human, South Africa, Military Training, Patriot, Mercenary) * Dawn Schtauffen (Human, Germany, Magical Girl, Animal Partner, Moon Prism) * Dokuganryu Katoshima (Human, Japan, Sumo, Yokozuna, Yakuza Hitman) * Fei-Xi KwanMu (Human, China, Jeet Kune Doo, Nunchaku, North Star Fist) * Gaia (Goddess of Life, Greece, Ancient Power, Dryad, Alraune) (Sub-Boss) * Katastro AKA Oswald Hinogami (Human, United States, Judo, Clear Mind, Blind Rage) * Orion Caesar (Human, Philippines, Seraphic Miracles, Good News, Minister of Justice) * Raijin Yuki (Human, Japan, Mechanical Gauntlet, Pro Gamer, Prankster) * Thanatos (God of Death, Greece, Ancient Power, Grim Reaper, Pale Horseman) (Final Boss) * Victor Kahn (Human, China, Insanity, Mad Love, Killing Joker) Arenas Default # Astropolis Downtown, United States # Azure Triangle HQ, Venezuela # Cave of Wrath, Afghanistan # Combat Simulation Zone, Dubai (Training Stage) # Croc Tooth Range, United States # Dark Pyramid, Mexico # Gainsborough Manor, United States # Grimmheim, Poland # Hokutomon Bathhouse, Japan # Level 55, France # Mortimer Asylum, United States # Moose Island Hotel, Norway # Musou Budokai XV, Vietnam # New Pangea, Uganda # Rengoku Shrine, Japan # Ryujima Coastline, Japan (Okinawa) # Sentinel Citadel, South Africa # Skull Pillar, Ukraine (Final Stage) # Toshin-Ryu Dojo, Hong Kong # U.S.S. Anarchy, South Pacific DLCs # Assassin's Cave, Pakistan # Atsuma Tower, Japan # Church of Lions, Philippines # Gouki Clan Hideout, Japan # Himawari Industries, Japan # Jade Sect, China # Mayville in Ruins, United Kingdom # Ninjasaurs World Tour, Russia # Nuevo Cancun, Mexico # Po Chuang's Restaurant, China # Richard Frodo's Safehouse, Canada # SiKhumba Valley, Kenya # Solar Utopia, Egypt # X.W.A. Court of Reckoning, United States Downloadable Content * Amiibo Costume Pack (Switch Exclusive) * Christmas Costume Pack * E-Sports Costume Pack * FighterVerse Anniversary Costume Pack * First Alternate Costume Pack * Halloween Costume Pack * Summer Costume Pack